1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for office panels. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a connector system for office panels in which wire management channels are formed in the upper portions of the panel. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a connector system for office panels wherein panels of different height can be connected together with or without a spacer between the panels. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a connector system for office panels wherein many different configurations can be accomplished with relatively few parts.
2. State of the Prior Art
Office panels in open plan configuration are in common use. These panels are typically connected together through rigid connectors. Wedge and draw block connectors used in systems sold by Herman Miller, Inc. are disclosed and claimed in Propst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,467, issued June 17, 1968. Ninety degree configurations, and three- and four-panel joints are made with rectangular spacer tubes in the Propst et al. system. A change of height between panels is accomplished also with the spacer tube. In such cases of change of height, special blocks are mounted to the spacer tube at the height of the shorter panel. Different tubes are required for each different configuration of panel connections. Whereas this system is effective, it requires a multitude of parts.
There are many other types of connector systems, some of which use a modified wedge and draw block systems. References which disclose other connector systems include:
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 32,890, issued Mar. 21, 1989
Mollenkopf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,010, issued Feb. 2, 1983
Wilson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,698, issued Jan. 5, 1988
Morrison et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,698, issued Feb. 4, 1986
Person U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,183, issued Nov. 4, 1980
Hage et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,838, issued Aug. 8, 1978.
Those references which show a change-of-height connector are:
Boulva U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,342, issued Sept. 13, 1977
Temple et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,124, issued Oct. 17, 1978
Bleeker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,142, issued May 7, 1974
Hasbrouck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,003, issued May 15, 1984.
The use of cosmetic covers on connectors is disclosed in:
Ravotti et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,731, issued Jan. 19, 1988
Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,855, issued Oct. 16, 1956
Raith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,614, issued Mar. 27, 1984
Heller U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,978, issued Nov. 28, 1978
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,698 issued Feb. 4, 1986
LaGue U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,475, issued July 20, 1971
Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,440, issued June 27, 1967.